Many organizations, such as those in the financial services industry, have multiple databases and systems that are operative to store and manage data regarding, for example, human resources information, client information, etc. Such systems are generally not federated systems and do not allow for sharing of data by multiple applications, centralized resource entitlement, or ease of workflow routing. Also, in such systems each application must determine which users are entitled to access various resources or perform various functions. Thus, each application must have its associated entitlement logic, maintain up-to-date entitlements data, and store the data in storage that is local to the application.
Such systems may be particularly unwieldy in, for example, a financial services entity because access to client accounts is oftentimes restricted and overbroad access may be inadvertently granted to a user that has access to a certain class of resources. Also, because users often move to other organizations within the entity, and their access credentials may not be updated, a user may retain their outdated credentials while assuming new credentials. Such a user would then have the ability to perform functions according to the outdated credentials and the new credentials.